The First Experience
by Kitama-Chan
Summary: Malik just moved into town from Egypt with no money at all for food or housing. Luckily he meets Ryou Bakura. Yaoi. Bad language. And other stuffs.
1. A Random Friendship

This is mai first ever fanfic, so i hope you all like it. Enjoy!

(Malik x Ryou, Yaoi, messed up-ness, bad language)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Malik's POV)

"What would you like?"

"Oh, umm... I'll take the Café Con Chocolate, please."

"Okay."

Finally she walks away. Personally I hate it when people ask me questions. It's like they want to know everything. Even though I was the one who came here to order something. I know that someone is going to ask me what I want, so I might as well get used to it. I was surprised that I was able to find anything in this town. More or less a café. I need my comfort food. Or comfort drink at least. Caffeine drinks are the one thing that will keep me from basically dying. I'm so addicted to it I can't stop. But as I was saying, I hate meeting new people with questions concerning something about me.

"Here you go."

"Thank You."

No, not "thank you." More like, "what the hell is this?" And, "take this shit back and get me something else, you whore." That's more like it. The drink she gave me looks like liquefied crap. It was cold too. I can't drink this. I wish that's what I would've said to her. Instead I just nodded. Why am I so kind? I can't even yell at someone anymore. I need to just blow this all out on someone. That might make me feel better.

As a matter of fact, where the hell am I going to live? Damn it. Should have thought of this before I left Egypt. Now what am I going to do. Well, that was a random subject changer. But seriously, where am I going to stay. I can't go back to Egypt. Not now, at least. Especially not while my yami is here. So what the hell am I going to do!!

Just as that thought crossed through the midst of my mind, a snowy white figure caught my attention at the corner of my eye. It sounded like it said something to me, but as my usual self, I wasn't paying any attention to it anymore. It said something else. This time it got through my clouded head.

"Umm, excuse me, but have you seen a person that looks like me? He's just a little bit taller than me and has-"

"Sorry, but I just moved here. Actually I just came here from Egypt with no place to stay and I'm probably going to have to stay at the Salvation Army with the other homeless crack heads. I've seen a lot of people so far, but none like you. I might have but I wasn't paying any attention to any of them at all. So, I'm sorry I can't be of any useful assistance to find someone that looks just like you in a world of sick minded ass holes."

I take a sip of my liquefied crap. To my sarcastic unknown, it actually taste like crap. Not that I've tasted crap before. You can just tell that it does. How wonderful...I told you that I don't like it when people ask me questions. And yet he's still standing there. He's probably going to ask me another question... Here it comes.

"Sorry to bother you then."

He turns to walk away. As soon as he turns away, he turns back around and looks at me again. At least he didn't ask me another question, but now he's staring at me. That's another thing that I hate. Might as well listen to what he says. But he really needs to stop staring at me.

"Could you please stop staring at me. I hate being stared at."

"I'm sorry, but you said that you didn't have anywhere to go. I have a rather large house and there are too many rooms in there anyway. You could stay in one for a while until you get your own place to live. "

Who is this kid anyway? Why would he just ask someone he has never seen before to stay in his house? This kid is strange. But because I have nowhere to go, this could give me a chance to get back on my feet. I guess beggars can't be choosers, so might as well, stay with him. But I don't want to hurt anyone anymore. My yami is still dangerous and that could easily put someone in great risk. Then I would have to move again. And that's not an option right now.

"You know, you're very kind. Thank you. But not very many people just pick up strangers and take them to your house to live."

"Oh, I know. But I just can't stand to see people homeless and sick without a place to stay. And if I help you then you won't become a homeless person. Then that will make me feel better that I actually helped someone not become a homeless hobo." (the word homeless used to many times in here --')

"Okay then, I guess I can stay at your house for a short while. Won't anyone mind me staying there?"

"Well, not really. My mom and sister passed away and my dad is always working on the other side of the world, so my house is completely empty most of the time."

This may be the greatest thing that has happened to me. Someone is actually being nice to me. Of coarse Isis had to be nice to me. She was my sister. And Rashid was dedicated to serve me, and well, that's a whole different story. But someone that I don't know is actually being nice to me. Maybe moving away from home was the best thing. As we continued on in our conversation, he eventually sat down in across of me.

"I'm sorry about your mother and sister. Are you sure no one will mind my staying there?"

"I'm sure. By the way, my name's Ryou. Ryou Bakura."

"I'm Malik Ishtar. Thanks for letting me stay at your house."

"It's no problem, Malik."

And thus sealing our incredibly random friendship. It's strange but it works, in a weird random way.

We got up and started to leave. I threw down 75 cents beside the mug of liquefied crap and left. Maybe that will teach them to not give their customers such cheap shit. If you can even call it that.

He soon led me to his house in some isolated part of town. For some odd reason, it seems like I've been here before. I don't think I have been here, taken that I've only been in Domino for one day. But it does have some kind of similar essence that makes it seem like home.

Ryou stops in front of one of the large houses. All though all of these houses on this one block are really big. I mean really, REALLY big. Ryou's house looks like some sort of miniature castle. How many stories do they have? Now I see why he wants someone to live with him. His giant empty house would freak anyone out. I won't even be able to stay in a mansion, much less a house the size of one. Large open spaces creeps the hell out of me. I guess living underground so damn long gave me Claustrophobia. So maybe staying here would be kind of a bad idea.

"Here we are."

Ryou walks up to the door and opens it with a key from a very large stash of key chains. I wouldn't be surprised if he had pepper spray somewhere on that load of chains. It's amazing that he can actually carry that around and not get weighed down by it.

Anyway, he leads me in and goes straight to the kitchen. Leaving me all alone to do the exploring myself. Well, isn't that great. I get to explore a large house to find one room that I can stay in. But first I need to rest a minute. How long did we walk exactly? A mile? So I sit on the couch in the living room. The couch is actually very comfy. It must be one of those new ones with the three layers of cushions and...wait, what the hell am I thinking? I need to concentrate on what I'm going to do for the next few days and not about couches. I've been changing the subject way too much lately. I just can't focus on one thought for a very long while. I hope to God that I don't have ADD. That would be extremely bad. Especially since I need to concentrate on getting rid of my yami. That's number one on my list so far.

Now what am I going to do for money? I could get a job at a local store or something. But what store would hire a home-schooled runaway from Egypt that may have ADD and has of no experience of any kind through business? I don't know what I'm going to do but I need to-

"Hey Malik, do you need any help with anything?"

Find a...job...out...near...help...with...anything...for...me...wha? What just happened? I was thinking about a job and I just blanked out. What the hell? Ryou then walked into the living room from the kitchen with an apron on. Yeah, an apron...He really must like Cooking. Or he just doesn't want to get his clothes dirty. Either way, it looks too girly. Even for him.

"Malik, did you hear me? I asked if you needed help with anything."

"Oh, sorry. I kind of zoned out. What did you say, again?" I know I was trying to think of something, but what made me go blank?

He sighs and walks in front of the kitchen door and turns around to face me. "Well, try not to zone out while I'm talking this time. If you need anything I'll be in here making dinner." He leaves the room and enters the kitchen letting the doors swing behind him.

I told you I really hate it when people ask me questions. That must have been why I had gone blank. So which room am I going to stay in? Just from judging the size of the house, there must be at least 8-10 rooms. And when I walked in the door, I saw about 3. That leaves the other rooms to be upstairs. There's probably at least 2 bathrooms here and counted the fact that I have a semi weak bladder, I need to get a room close to a toilet. I guess I could go upstairs and search for a room, but I don't want to mess up anything. But if I don't look for a room, I'll just be sitting here like a complete idiot, and then I'll have to-oh, fuck it I'm gonna ask Ryou for help.

I finally get up from the extremely comfy couch and strode into the kitchen only knowing to find Ryou in there making something. The scent of exotic foods, surround me in every direction. It's smells so wonderful and expensive. I wonder how he learned to cook food that smells so blissful and delicious and-No!! can't get off subject now. Must ask Ryou questions.

It seems that he doesn't know of my presence in the kitchen. He just continues to work on the food as if his life depended on it. I lightly tap him on the shoulder to get his attention.

"Hey, Ryou."

He jumped. "Oh, Malik. You scared me." He said catching his breathe. He put down the cutting knife he had on to the board beside what looked like fish, pasta, and guacamole.

"I'm sorry, I just wanted to know which room I should stay in." I apologized to him in the best manner I could think of.

"Umm, you can stay in the 3rd bedroom on the left upstairs. Do you need anything else?" He smiled but he looked as if he was exhausted from working too hard.

"No, I'm fine."

"Okay, I'll call you when dinner's ready."

"Alright." I left the kitchen grabbing my small bag from off the comfy couch and ran upstairs.

(Ryou's POV)

Malik didn't really need to ask me where he could stay. There's 7 rooms here, so he could've just picked one. Now that I think about it, why do we have so many spare rooms? Oh, well. I guess I shouldn't question what has already happened. But I do have to admit that Malik is a little strange. It's like he's keeping something secret from the world. I wonder what's bothering him. That might just be his normal behavior, but I'm just curious. I need to stop thinking about this. It might get me into some trouble.

'What would get you into trouble?'

"Wha? Oh, it's just you, Bakura."

'You were expecting someone else?'

"No, I just...You surprised me. That's all."

'You should know by now that I like to sneak up on you.'

"Don't you mean sneak up on my thoughts...by the way, where have you been? You haven't come home in a few days."

'I've been in Egypt.'

"You went to Egypt without telling me? Why?"

'I did tell you, but you weren't listening, I guess.'

"How can I not listen to you when you're always mind linking with me? Thanks to you, I've been getting off track of my school work and everything!"

'Well, sorry. But, you didn't have to get all upset. At least I did tell you that I was leaving, Damn it! When did you become so fucking worried about every damn thing in the world!! It's not like everything is going to be destroyed once you stop worrying the hell out of it!!!'

".............You're right. I do worry too much. But, I'm going to finish cooking diner. You can do whatever you want. I don't care anymore. And when you want to eat, just come over and eat whatever you want. Then you'll probably leave like always."

'Look, Ryou. I didn't mean it to be like that. I'm just a little frustrated right now.'

"..........................."

'Ryou, listen to me. I'm coming home tomorrow. And next time I leave, I'll make sure you are the first one to hear about it. Alright?'

"..........................."

'Fine, I'll leave you alone then. Just remember, Ryou, no matter what you do, I'll still love you.'

He's not there anymore. The mind link has been canceled. Shut off. Cut from our minds. But why did he connect it in the first place? Bakura hasn't talked to me for about a week. What makes today so special? Maybe it's Malik. Does he even know about Malik? If he did, he would've said something about it, right? Well, whatever's the matter with Bakura, will end up bothering me and probably Malik. I love Bakura too, it's just not like a relationship kind of love. It's more like a family love. And he is my Yami, so of course I have to love him. I wonder if he feels the same way. Oh, well. Mustn't get worried about others like Bakura said.

(Malik's POV)

3rd bedroom on the left. I open the door to see what it looks like. And not to my surprise, it's very nice and well cared for. I wonder if Ryou keeps everything clean. If his dad works all the time, then Ryou must do all the work. Poor guy. It's such a big house to care for too.

I guess I should take a shower. I don't think Ryou will mind. He never minds anything. I pulled random items out of my bag to look for one certain pair of clothes. It was my black sleeveless and a pair of khaki pants. I don't know why I like them, I just enjoy having them on. They're one of my most comfortable clothes, so I don't see why.

I lay them on my bed and hang the rest of my clothes in the nearby closet across from the bed. I shove everything back in the bag hard trying to make some extra room in the small luggage. I press down on the items to basically smush they into place even though I know it won't get any smaller. And yet I continue to 'smush' when something stabs my hand. By instinct, I immediately pull my hand up to look at the wound that has begun to bleed. It looks pretty deep. I look in the bag to see what had made such a gash in my hand. The first thing I see was the Sennen Rod's dagger protruding from the top of the cramped junk.

"Damn it!! How could I forget to put the dagger away!!"

I stare at my hand as the dark red fluid continues to pour out into my palm and slightly drip on the floor. For some odd reason, half on me wanted to run to the bathroom to clean up the blood. And the other half wanted to drink it. I can't just stand here and let it bleed all over the floor or Ryou would kill me. Even though some had already spilled onto the peachy white carpet. Great, after I stop bleeding Ryou's going to get furious and I'll only have my self to blame since I'm still standing here. DAMN IT!! I pull my hand up to my mouth and lick up all the blood from off my palm. The taste in my mouth nearly made me melt inside. I wanted more. I looked at my hand that is now clean enough to see the wound until it starts bleeding again.

"Shit!!"

I squeeze my hand closed very tight. So tight that my nails are digging into the open gash causing me to flinch and shake in pain. I then quickly ran out of the room and into the hallway. Damn it, where's the bathroom?! There's gotta be one somewhere around here!!! Door #1 empty. Door #2, Ryou's room. Door #4 empty. Door #5, BOOYA!!! The bathroom was white with polished ceramics everywhere. I dashed to the sink and turned the water on as cold as it could go putting my hand under the freezing water. It rinsed away the puddle of blood on my hand as I grabbed some toilet paper. The paper absorbed some of the stay blood when I cut off the water. Pressure helps to keep the blood from flowing to drain me of my fluids. So that's what I did.

(Ryou's POV)

Chopping food is actually fun. It didn't look so hard, except for that I cut myself a few times. Not deep, but just enough to draw blood. The fish is all chopped, so now to chop the veggies. I wonder how Malik's doing. He's been up there a while. Maybe he's sleeping. I wouldn't blame him. Coming all the way from Egypt would tire anyone out.

"OUCH, bloody knife. Where are those bandages I had?"

Where are they? I thought I had some down here. Aha!! I found one. Now back to cutting.

"Hmm...Bakura did seem quite irritated. I hope he's alright."

"Who's alright?"

"Epp!! Oh, Malik. It's just you. You scared me again." Bloody hell, why does he keep doing that?

"I'm sorry, but...uh...do you have a band-aid?"

Goodness!! What happened to his hand?!! How did he cut himself that bad? At least he stopped the blood flow. A cut that deep could relieve a lot of blood. He may need stitches for this.

"I don't think I have anymore. I may have used all of them."

"Oh, that's okay. I understand...I just need to lie down now."

And with that he passed out. Too much blood loss, I suppose. The best thing to do is to help him recover. Since I can't take him to the hospital with the little money I have, he'll just half to rest it out. I tried to carry him to the couch but because I'm too small and lack muscles, I had to kind of drag him leaning on my shoulder and back. Well, when he wakes up, he can have a big diner awaiting him.

(Malik's POV)

God, what happened to me? I feel like a pile of smushed shit. Oh, my head hurts so bad. The last thing I remember was in the bathroom. Gyaa! My hand!! It's...all bandaged up? How did I end up here? Ugh...I feel awful. Wait a minute. Did Ryou do this? He must have. I guess I should go thank him. A knock at the door appeared.

"Ryou! Someone's at the door!!"

No answer. I guess he's busy. The knock grew louder. It wouldn't hurt to see who it is. I looked through the peephole and saw Ryou. He must have gone shopping or something and forgot his giant key stash. Even though I don't know how anyone could forget it, counting the fact that it's huge. But of coarse, I let Ryou in. He walked in and stared at me with a questioning look on his face. It wasn't until his expression that I noticed that the person wasn't Ryou. Sure it looked like Ryou with his snowy white hair and pale skin, but I'm positive that this is not the Ryou I know. The person was somewhat taller and more muscular than him by the look of it. And he looked more scary and fierce than normal people do. He was about the same height as me, which is another thing that Ryou is not.

"Who the hell are you?" he snarled at me with an evil looking frown.

"I'm Malik, a friend of Ryou's. Do you know him?" He may explain why he looks like Ryou.

"Sure I know the little weak bastard. I'm his Yami."

Wait, he just said that he's Ryou's Yami?! How did that happen?

"You're his Yami?"

"Yes. Why, is there something wrong with me?"

"Oh, no. There's nothing wrong, it's just that I didn't expect him to have...well, a Yami since he's so kind and nice."

"That's what he gets. Nobody should be that "Nice" to people. It's sickening...Now what did you say your name was?"

"It's Malik."

"Malik, I've heard that name before...(Thinks)...nope. Never heard of it." He grins so wicked it's scary.

"Do you know where Ryou is?"

"He's probably in his room reading like always. That jackass doesn't even know that normal people these days don't read anymore."

"Well, it was nice meeting you."

"Whatever...whispers asshole..."

I then ran upstairs to the second door. Hesitating to knock, my hand set on the door ready to let Ryou know I'm behind his wall of entrance. I knocked slightly enough for him to hear it.

"Come in." he said.

I entered the door and closed it behind me.

"Um, Ryou...There's someone here that looks like you."

"Oh, then that must be Bakura. I didn't expect him to arrive until later this evening."

"He said that he was your Yami."

"Well, yes he is. A little rude don't you think."

Yeah, a little too rude if you ask me. I suppose I should keep my distance from him then.

"There's some dinner in the oven for you. I made you some, but you passed out earlier. Which reminds me, how's your hand?"

"Oh, it's fine. I've gotten worse scratches before. Don't worry."

"Okay. Well, I'll be in my room if you need me."

"Alright."

I left his room and walked my way into the kitchen. The site I saw was simply uncalled for. It was Bakura. And he was eating MY dinner that Ryou made ME!!! That's not fair!!!! Ryou spent all that time in the kitchen to make ME food, and he's in there eating it all up!!!!!

"What do you want?" Bakura said with his mouth half full of MY food.

"Your eating MY dinner that Ryou made ME!!!"

"So, you didn't eat it."

"I was just about to eat it until you came along and ate it for me!!!!"

"Hey, I did you a favor. You could at least thank me for it."

"I'm not thanking you!! Especially because the fact that you ruined the meal that Ryou made for ME!!!!"

"Well, you snooze, you lose. You losing asshole. Go find something else to eat."

"I wanted to eat that food that's now in your bloated stomach!!!!"

"Why are you making such a big deal over a little damn plate of food that Ryou made you? Do you like him or something?"

"I'm just hungry and no one has ever made me food before. I always had to do everything myself."

"Well, I'm sorry alright. Damn, you don't have to go and get all upset over food that Ryou can make anytime. I think there is some of his homemade soup in the fridge. You can have that. I hate soup." He got up and left the kitchen leaving my plate on the table.

(Ryou's POV)

Goodness, what are they yelling for?!! I guess i should go and see what's going on. So, I got up and started to go down the stairs. I stopped when I heard more yelling.

"I'm not thanking you!! Especially because the fact that you ruined the meal that Ryou made for ME!!!!"

That's Malik's voice. He's upset about my cooking?

"Well, you snooze, you lose. You losing asshole. Go find something else to eat."

And that must be Bakura. He probably ate Malik's food like he does everything else in the house...sigh

""I wanted to eat that food that's now in your bloated stomach!!!!"

"Why are you making such a big deal over a little damn plate of food that Ryou made you? You like him or something?"

Like me?!! Wait a second, Malik likes me? As in LIKES me? This is getting too wierd. Maybe is should go lay down a while. All that cooking must have gotten to me.

"Hey, Ryou!!"

"Huh?" I flinched at the sound of Bakura's voice.

"Don't you 'huh' me you little shit. Come here."

"I'm going upstairs to go take a nap for awhile. Can't we do this later?"

"Get your scrawny ass down here, now!!"

"O-okay, I'm coming..."

I climbed back down the stairs and walked infront of Bakura. He seemed to have gotten taller since I last saw him before he went to Egypt. And somewhat tanner to. I wish i could get a tan, since I'm so pale. Bakura rubbed the top of my head like he always does whenever he wants to say something.

"Well, well, well, Ryou. Looks like someone really likes your cooking in there. Although it may not just be your cooking he likes..." He grined so evily. I hate it when he does that. It gives me chills down my spine every time he smiles.

"What do you mean?"

"Just see for yourself."

He shoved me in the kitchen as hard as he could nearly making me bash into the kitchen table. Can't I have a nice Yami for once?? Or at least one that isn't as strong and mean?

I caught myself making sure I didn't crash into the table and saw an empty plate of food that was originally made for Malik. He was standing at the microwave with his elbows on the counter and his hands on his chin waiting for whatever he's warming up to finish. It looked like he didn't even know I was in the kitchen.

"You know, staring at the microwave while it's on can ruin your eyes." I said trying to get his attention.

"Really? I didn't know." He stood up and rubbed his eyes.

"Was the food good?"

"That ass ate it all. So he said that you had some leftover soup in the fridge. It is alright if I eat it right?"

"If you like five old soup. I can make you some fresh soup if you want." I insisted.

"I don't want to make you cook anymore. I can eat this."

"No, That's alright. I'll make you some new soup. It's the least I can do for you to appologize about Bakura."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm positive. There's no need to worry about me. I cook all the time."

"Thank you Ryou." He smiled with a slight blush that was bearly visible.

"It's no problem."

So does he actually like me, or not? I can't really tell because a lot or people blush for no reason, so maybe he doesn't like me.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

YAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!! I finished mai first ever chapter of mai ficcy!!! I'm so proud of myself. I really hope that it wasn't boring at all... It took me a while to write, so please don't be mad at me!!! pout Please review and don't be a flame!!!! That's just not cool!!


	2. A Helpful Friend

Okie, here's chapie 2!!!!!!!! Hope u enjoy!!

Whenever I, the writer, says something in the story, it will be in these brackets. { }

(Malik x Ryou, Yaoi, cuteness, bad lanuage, and stuff that will make you go "Awww...")

..................................................................................................................................................

(Malik's POV)

Why the hell, am I blushing so damn much?!! Can it be that I actually LIKE Ryou? No, no. That can't happen. Can it?

"Here you go Malik." He handed me a steaming bowl of freshly made soup.

It looked so delicious! The smell was literally drawing me forward. It wasn't chunky at all like mine had always turned out to be. There were bits of meat and veggies mixed all around. And the thing is, this soup was homemade by Ryou. God, how can someone cook so well, and not be noticed? I almost started to drool all over the table before he came and sat down in front of me.

"Well, how is it?" He asked intently.

"I haven't tried it yet. But I'm pretty sure that it great since you made it." Now it looked like he blushed.

I picked up my spoon and dipped it into the soup, pulling up a good portion of it. I put the spoon and all in my mouth and let the flavors fly. It tasted wonderful. Just as expected.

"Ryou, this is the best soup I've ever had!" okay, so maybe that was a little over dramatic. But it was still great.

"You really think so? Bakura said it tastes like crap. But of coarse, anything you give, he'll say tastes like crap." He sighed.

During his whole turn of speaking, I had literally scarfed all the soup down. There was only a little left now. And it was a fairly large bowl. Damn, I eat a lot.

"Malik, did you just eat that whole bowl of soup while I was talking?"

"Yup, and it was delicious too." I burped really loud after trying to hold it in. "Sorry."

"It's not your fault. We all do it." He smiled.

My stomach just turned into mush. God Dammit!! Every time he smiles that happens. Why? Well, that's a question you're gonna have to ask someone else. Because frankly, I have no damn idea of what the answer is.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Some time passes. Like a week or two. Hell, I don't keep count of these things. But anyway, Ryou's been mostly in his room reading and cooking like he always does. I've been in and out of the house walking constantly around in circles until I nearly pass out. Then Ryou comes rushing over to me to make sure that I'm not going to die. Gods, what's with him?!! It's not like I'm going to die as soon as I leave the house. It could happen if there was some weird chance that a sniper was here or something, but that's against the point.

Anyway, Ryou's been basically taking care of me like as if I was a baby. It's starting to get on my last nerve. But no one can stay mad at that little over-protective sucker. He looks so cute when he's worried. Damn, what have I been drinking?! It almost sounding like I said Ryou was cute. Man, gotta stop with the late night strolls to the liquor store...

(Ryou's POV)

Ever since Malik came here, he thought that he would be a problem. I know this by the way people talk. And Malik acts like he has a certain itching secret just waiting to burst out from under his skin. Well that was descriptive. I really need to stop reading so many teen love stories books.

But anyways, it doesn't bother me at all to have him here. Actually, it's kind of nice to have company other than Bakura. At least Malik isn't as crude as him. I couldn't handle another Bakura in my life. Malik is really charming and sweet some times too. His personality reminds me of some of the characters I've read about in my books. He could have a wonderful relationship if he finds the right person. {I wonder who that will be...}

I finally got up off of my bed and strode down the stairs and into the kitchen to start making lunch. I wonder what Malik's doing? Not like I would actually care or anything. (I'm trying to get off of the whole 'worrying about things too much' act) I haven't seen him in several hours. I hope he's alright. Oh bloody hell, there I go again.

"Hey, Ryou." Malik said coming in through the swinging kitchen door.

"Hi, where have you been?" I tried asking as politely as I could, but it didn't seem to work.

He shrugged his shoulders and walked over to the kitchen counter across from me and sat on it. He actually hopped up and sat on my counter. There's nothing wrong it, it's just that I have to make the sandwiches on those counters.

"Malik, what are you doing?"

"Sitting."

"I know that, but why are you sitting on the counter?"

"The table chairs are uncomfortable."

"I'm sorry, but I have to cook on those counters. Do you mind sitting in the uncomfortable chairs while I finish making these sandwiches?"

"Alright." He sighed.

Malik hopped off and sat in the chair farthest away from me at the table. He leaned back in it making the front legs lift off the floor. I continued to make the turkey sandwiches for our lunch when he said something.

"Um, Ryou..."

"Yes?" I still had my attention on the turkey.

"Do you want to...um...do something later today? Like, I don't know...a movie or something?"

I stopped dead in my tracks of turkey sandwich making. {I didn't know what else to put here...'} I turned around and looked at him. He was looking straight at me. It looked like his faced turned red for a minute. The red smudge was just under his majestic violet eyes and over his nicely shaped nose. Wait, what am I talking about? I can't be fantasizing about Malik, can I? No, that can't be true. I know better than that. And if my father ever gets the slightest idea of me being gay, I don't want to know what would happen to my life. So let's just stay off that subject.

"Do you?" He continued to stare at me with those vibrant blue and red mixed colored eyes of his. In fact, who in the world has violet eyes? {Malik does!!!!! looks at pic of him and drools}

Did Malik just ask me to go somewhere with him?! Either he DOES like me or he just wants some company. A movie does sound kind of fun though. Maybe it won't be so bad...

(Malik's POV)

God, what the hell am I doing?!! I just ask Ryou out!!!!!!!! Well, not exactly...more like asking him to come with me to the movies like "NORMAL" friends do. Dammit, I did ask Ryou out didn't I?... Now what the hell am I gonna do? What if he thinks that I have a crush on him? What if he thinks that-

"Sure, I'd like to go see a movie with you, Malik."

My God, he does want to go see a movie with me. So what do I do now? I can't move from shock and I have to piss. Dammit...why did it have to be me who has trouble with people!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Now Ryou is moving over towards me. Damn, I have to piss real bad. Really really bad. I can't move. And I have to piss and I can't move and I really have to piss and I can't move and-

"HOLY SHIT!!!!!!!" The chair fell all the way back making me land hard on the floor.

I lay there dizzy with a very bad headache and my eyes closed.

"Ugh........." damn, that hurt.

"Malik, are you alright?!" Ryou was helping me up.

He pulled me up to a sitting position as I rubbed the back of my neck. That was just plain stupid. I opened my eyes seeing Ryou looking dead at me. Oh God, gotta piss.

I stood up and ran upstairs as fast as I could to the bathroom. I pissed and it felt like the best thing in the world at the moment. Man, I couldn't explain how good it felt. But let's stop talking about me pissing, and stay more on the fact that I'm going to see a movie with Ryou. The fact that I get to stay in a dark area that people normally make out in during a show, with Ryou. The fact that I will be sitting right next to Ryou the whole time in that dark area. Okay, movies aren't always like that. And this is a dirty thought I'm thinking of. Maybe I 'AM' finding Ryou more than just a friend. And why would he accept going with me? This is too mind-boggling right now. First I think I'll go find out what movie we're gonna watch.

I finished cleaning my hands in the sink and went to the living room to look for the phone. And of coarse I have no freaking idea of where it may be. It's always around here somewhere. But where is it?

Then I heard voices emanating from the kitchen door. It sounded like Ryou and someone else. It may have been Bakura in there with him.

"Dammit, Ryou!" a loud voice screeched from inside.

Oh yeah, that's Bakura in there. I'd know his loud dark voice anywhere. But why is he mad at Ryou? He never does anything wrong.

"What's so bad about going to a movie with Malik?"

As Ryou said that, my heart stopped. Bakura might not let him go to a movie with me. Well, why the hell not?!

"Have you not noticed that Malik likes you?!!! As in gay liking!"

How the hell did he know?! I'm not even sure myself!! And here Bakura is, jumping to conclusion and calling me gay...who knows, deep down, I may hate Ryou.

"How do you know? You're never around anyways. So why put the pressure on Malik!! He's just a friend of mine that asked me to go to a movie with him. Why does that make him gay?"

"Ryou, he fucking blushes every fucking time you say something to him. Straight people don't do that!!"

"You blush sometimes too. Why don't I start calling you gay!"

"I don't blush every fucking time someone says something to me. And if you call me gay, I will strangle you...Even if you are my host. I can just find a new one that's not gay."

The hell is he threaten Ryou for? It's not his fault that he's cute. Gods, did I just say that? I guess I do like Ryou... damn, what happened to me the past few weeks?

"Y'know, you should be glad that I even let you stay in my house and give you food to eat. I could've let you starve out in the cold for all you know. But I'm just too nice and have a problem with worrying about everyone before my own self. So back off and let me live my life the way I want to. If that means that I want to have a relationship with Malik, then so be it. And just remember, this is my house. I'm in charge here. Not some parasite that needs someone to take care of it."

GO RYOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YOU TELL THAT ASSHOLE!!!!!

"You've got some guts, Ryou. But let me tell you something, you've only known Malik for less than a month. You basically don't know anything about him. He could be a masked murderer and you would never know it. I'm just trying to protect you. But if that's what you want then go right ahead. I'm not going to stop you anymore."

I hid underneath the staircase while Bakura left the kitchen and went straight out the front door. I came out from hiding and went into the kitchen seeing Ryou standing in the middle of the room, looking as blank as could be.

"Ryou?" I called him.

"Malik? Did you hear that?"

I walked over to him and hugged him deeply. Like one of those everlasting heartwarming hugs that make you melt in they're arms as they hold you for a long while.

"Thank you Ryou. For standing up for me." I said in his ear, hidden by his snowy-white locks of hair, as I held on to him.

"You're welcome, Malik." He replied as he too, gave me an everlasting heartwarming hug that makes you melt in they're arms as they hold you for a long while.

.................................................................................................................................................

BOOYA!!!!! 2nd chapie is all finished!!!!!!! I think I like this chapter better than the first. At least they both know that they like each other...sigh They're so cute together. It makes me want to draw a pic of this last scene. My stomach is all mushy now. But I'll make another chapie if I get enough reviews. I plan on getting Malik's yami to show up in the next section, so you all betta review!!!!!


	3. A terrible Date

And here is chappie 3 that you've all been waiting for!!!!!!

Thanks for all the reviews. I guess you all really like this fic. Well, here's it is and uhh, review when your done!!

Anyhoo, Malik's yami appears in this one. hope that didn't spoil anything...

(Malik x Ryou, Yaoi-ess, and cute stuff...)

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

(Ryou's POV)

Malik and I must have stood there with each other in our arms for more than 5 minutes at the least. His arms were wrapped around the top of my back, holding me closely to his body. My ear lay on his chest as the smooth sound of his heart raced on underneath. I didn't want to let go of him. He was warm and understanding all at once.

I wonder if he thought the same things. But right now, I don't care. I just want to hold him forever. Even if that means that I have become gay against my father's wishes. If it makes me happy, then he's going to have to deal with it. When did I start to become more aggressive? Was Malik my influence? No, Malik doesn't do that. It must be my darker side.

Malik finally let go of me and took a step back. He stared right into my eyes.

"Ryou, do you like me?" he questioned most innocently.

"Yes, I like you. Why? There's nothing wrong with you, is there?"

"No, I mean, do you LIKE me?"

"I-I don't know. I-"

I searched down in my mind to find the answer I was looking for. Am I really attracted to Malik? I dug deeper in my thoughts and saw a figure. A blurred white figure. I couldn't make out who it was. Was it Malik? Was it Bakura? Or was it just my imagination? The figure came closer and became slightly un-blurred. It was in fact a male. But who?

"I understand if you don't. I just have to know." Malik stare was nearly blank.

"Malik, I don't know if I do. I may need more time to think." Now he had a look of sadness smeared across his face.

"Oh, okay. But when you're ready, I'm here."

He left the kitchen and sounded like he went upstairs. He seemed upset. Maybe I should apologize to him. No, I think I'll let him rest a little first. We haven't even picked out a movie yet.

I left the kitchen and grabbed the phone from off the couch in the living room. I have the movies on speed dial for Bakura's sake of getting confused in the phone book again. I pushed the button and let it ring before the recorder picked up. There isn't any that catch my interest in here. But whatever Malik wants to see, I'll follow.

(about an hour goes passed)

I think I'll go ask Malik what movie he wants to watch. So, I walked upstairs and knocked on his door. No one answered. Maybe he's sleeping. I won't bother him then. In fact, I've never even seen Malik's room yet ever since he moved in. I'll wait until he's awake first.

I went into my room and sat on the bed. My many books lay everywhere except the bed. How did I not notice? I usually have my room clean all the time. I need to stop reading so much. Half of these books I've read at least a dozen times already. I picked on up and read the title. "The Choice" by Lynne Ewing. Do I really read all these teen love stories? I flipped through the book and-

"Ow..." paper cut. Bloody book. I threw the book at the opposite wall making a loud bam sound. The cut was sore. It was one those paper cuts that go really deep and start to bleed a little. I hate those. I think there is some band-aids in the bathroom.

So, I strode my way to the bathroom and opened the door. At the other end, Malik was trying to open the door as well. I froze at the site I saw. He had just got out of the shower and was all wet. His hair was down and sticking to his face. And of coarse he had a towel on. It was a rather small towel wrapped around his waist at that. The fresh scent of "Herbal Essence" emanated from his dripping wet hair. Bloody Hell, I felt like passing out, but I didn't. I just stood there like a complete idiot.

"Um, h-hi, Malik." I stammered at the site. {I want to see Malik wet and with a small towel on too...}

"Hi, do you need something?" he looked at me strangely, because one, I was staring at his unusually small towel and two, I just stood there in his way looking like an idiot.

"IsthereanyBand-Aidsinthere?!!" I said all at once.

"What?" now he was confused even more.

"Um, please excuse me!"

I ran downstairs to the lower bathroom that I never use and lunged at the toilet paper. I was having a nosebleed. Yup, a nosebleed that you get when you see stuff like that. It was my first ever nosebleed and it all happened because of what I saw.

(Malik's POV)

I went to my room and locked the door behind me. I wonder what was Ryou's problem. He was all panicy and nervous. Then I looked down at myself.

"Oh, that's why..."

I should go apologize to him after I get dressed. I first dried my hair because it kept sticking to my face. Where are my khakis? Oh, here under this box. Box? I don't have a box. The box was mailed to me? It had my name on it with the stamps and everything, but no return address. Who's it from? I wonder what's inside. So, I opened the box and to my surprise it was one of my Egyptian text books that I had to read everyday. Why is it here? There was also a note inside the book. It was all written in Egyptian. Only one person would send me this. Isis. And her Sennen Tauk showered her where I'm staying I bet. But, the letter wasn't that long at all.

_Dear Malik,_

_Why did you leave Egypt? We are all severely worried about you. Here is one of your books you used to study so you would not forget your original home. Please make the right decision. _

_Isis_

Why would I forget Egypt? I could never forget it even I tried. His doesn't make any sense. The right decision? What the hell does she mean?!!!! Gyaaaa!!!! Okay, calm down. Let's just leave this alone for a while and finish getting dressed. Which is what I did. Excusing my lack of underwear. I just find it uncomfortable unless I'm walking around in only boxers. So, here I go out the door to go apologize to Ryou. This is really going to be "easy"...

"Ryou." I called coming downstairs. "Ryou?"

"I'm Right here, Malik." I heard him answer as he walked in from the hallway that leads to what I guess is

another bathroom. Taken that he has toilet paper shoved up his nose.

"Why is there toilet paper- never mind. I'm sorry Ryou." I stopped myself from laughing at him.

"Why are you sorry, you didn't do anything wrong."

"In the bathroom upstairs."

"Oh, yeah." He blushed bright red. "It wasn't your fault."

"I should've known better. I'm sorry."

"No, I came into the bathroom while you where in there."

"Ryou, I was coming out of the bathroom. You just happened to be there then. Now don't blame yourself on my actions. It was my fault."

He continued to blush as the toilet paper blockers started to turn red near his nose. He was having a nosebleed?

"Ryou, you're having a nosebleed? Hurry up and tip your head back to stop the flow!" I ran over to him and tipped his head back for him. Since he wasn't doing it.

"I think it stopped..."

"Are you sure it stopped all the way?"

"Yeah, it's done." I let go of his head.

He went to the bathroom and I guess cleaned his nose of access blood.

"Are you going to be okay?" I asked to make sure he wasn't dizzy or anything.

"Yup, I'm fine."

"Good. Because I don't know what I'd do if you weren't."

I smiled and gave him another hug. Not like last time, but it's still worth its while. He hugged back as well. Then we let go and kind of stood there for a few minutes. Staring off into space and the random bug that crawled passed Ryou.

"EEP!!" he jumped and ran behind me.

This kid can tell off an evil sadistic Tomb Robber, but is afraid of a little cockroach that can do no worse than crawl on your food? Bakura could kill him and yet he's not scared. I really give him pointers for that.

"Kill it, Malik!!" he screamed.

"I'm not going to kill it."

"Please!!! I beg you!!!!"

"Fine." I went and got a foam cup and caught the bug and threw it out the door. "Better now?"

"Yes thank you." He smiled and yet again my stomach collapsed into a pile of mush.

(Ryou's POV)

I really hate bugs. Thank goodness Malik got rid of it. Oh, yes!

"Malik, what movie are we going to see?"

"Oh, right. I have tickets to "The Notebook" that I got earlier today when I was out. Is that okay?"

"Ooooo. "The Notebook"!!! I wanted to see that movie so badly!!! It looks so romantic!!!"

I can't believe we are going to see "The Notebook"!!!! This is great! And the best part is, I don't have to watch it with Bakura. He always ruins every movie we go to by doing something bad or annoying and gets us kicked out. So since I get to see it with Malik,it won't be I'm pretty sure HE won't try to blow up the whole theatre because they ran out of "Whoppers".

(at the movies)

"May I see your tickets, sirs?"

"Here you go." Malik handed the person our tickets and we went into the movie room for "The Notebook".

"Where do we sit, Malik?" I asked for him to pick our seats.

"How about here, in the middle?" he pointed.

"Okie."

I was over excited about this. Even though it wasn't that exciting...We sat down just as the theatre became dark. It almost looked liked Malik flinched at the approaching darkness. He couldn't be scared of the dark could he? There was no one in the theatre but us.

I was completely enjoy this night. The movie was romantic and there was NO Bakura to mess things up. And there was Malik. He didn't seem that interested in the movie. I glanced at him a few times staring off in other directions away from the screen. And sometimes at me. Does he not like movies, or is he afraid of something.

It was about half way through the movie when something happened to Malik. He doubled over in his seat and was mumbling something I couldn't understand. I think it was in Egyptian. Then he started to freak out and was holding his head in pain. I tried to help him but he smacked my hand away.

"Leave Me Alone!!!!!!" he yelled.

It didn't sound like Malik at all. His voice was deeper and dark sounding. He stood up and ran out of the theatre with great force. I left right behind him and ran into the lobby. He wasn't there. I checked the bathrooms. He wasn't there either. Where could he be? Then I heard a woman scream outside. I ran out side and there he was standing in front of a woman's lifeless body. She wasn't moving. There was no blood. Just an empty corpse. Malik was holding the Sennen Rod. How did he get a Sennen item?!

He looked at me and grinned so viciously. His eyes had no sign of anything, but evil. They were as empty as the nothings of space. What was the matter with him?! Why is he acting like this?

"Malik! What are you doing!!" I yelled at him.

"Hehehe...Just having a little fun is all..." he stared at the body on the ground. His voice still dark.

"Killing people is not for emusment!!! It's wrong!!!"

"Oh, I didn't kill her, dear Ryou. I just sent her to the Shadow Realm. Which is far more worse than death itself."

He started to laugh manically. What's wrong with him?!

"What did you do with Malik?!!!"

"What do you mean, Ryou? I am Malik." He stretched and evil grin across his face.

"No your not! The Malik I know wouldn't do this!!"

"Well, I'm the true Malik. Ever since I got rid of my weaker self, that is."

Got rid of Malik? No, this can't be. Wait, that means that this is a Yami. The same as Bakura! He should know how to help. But he would never help Malik. He'd probably kill him. What am I going to do?!!!!

He started to walk up to me. I stepped backwards, trying to avoid getting any closer to him. I walked back some more until my back hit a wall in an empty alleyway. NO, I'm trapped! He pulled out the dagger imbedded in the Sennen Rod and held it up to my throat.

"Would you like to join your weakling friend in the Shadow Realm?" He carefully slid the knife across my neck. Cutting some skin enough to make me bleed.

I gulped, which hurt do to the cut. His eyes lit up with excitement. I didn't know why until he held the dagger in front of my face. It was half way covered in my blood. As sickening as it may be, he licked the blade clean.

"Hehehehe...you taste better than you look. I'm truly going to enjoy killing you."

The insane Egyptian held his hand back with the dagger. He was going to stab me. Until a bright light shined which caused him to turn around. When the light faded, some kind of energy rings were trapping Malik. I looked up to see Bakura behind him holding up the Sennen Ring.

"Ryou, get over here!" he yelled.

"How did you find me?" I asked.

"Remember, we share the same mind vessel. I can feel your fear." he kept me behind him.

"Bakura, what's the matter with Malik?"

"I told you Ryou, he's an insane maniac that's wants to kill you."

"No, Malik wouldn't do this. I know him, this isn't the same Malik."

"Believe whatever you want to think. But this creep is going to die."

I stopped completly. Bakura was going to kill Malik. Right in front of me.

Malik suddenly burst out of the energy rings and was walking over to us. He still had that insane sadistic look smeared across his tanned face. I looked at Bakura. He looked as if he was going to shread Malik into pieces and not even care that I was present.

"Bakura, you can't kill Malik. I-I-won't let you."

I felt a strong feeling in my heart. Then it all came clear. The person that was blurred in my thoughts swiped away the fog in one powerful swing and stood in front of me. I looked up at the taller person. It was in fact Malik. I hugged him hard. It felt like he was going to leave me forever.

"Well, he needs to die, tonight!!" Bakura immediately turned around to look at me in the eyes which made me snap back into reality. "And there's nothing you can do to stop it."

"You can't kill Malik."

Since Bakura turned around to look at me, that gave Malik the oppertunity to attack him. He lunged for Bakura with speeding force, knocking both of us down. I had managed to scurry out of the way, but Malik had pinned Bakura to the hard concrete sidewalk. They wrestled back and forth aggresively.

Bakura punched Malik away from him and stood up. He pulled out an 'Ectoplasmer' card and held it in front of the insane tanned Egyptian who was still lying on the ground. Malik snickered under his breath.

"Do you really think you can defeat me with a simple card? You are more ignorant that you look!!"

"Don't be so foolish! The shadows are the ones who will the cause of your death!!" Bakura spat out at Malik.

The card was now glowing and a bright light had started to engulf Malik completely. This was it. In any moment, Malik was going to be sent to the Shadow Realm forever.

I couldn't take it any more. I ran out from behind Bakura and gaurded Malik. The light was blinding, but I still kept my ground. Malik is NOT going to the Shadow Realm. Bakura saw me and tried to stop the power of the Shadows. Unfourtunetly, the shadow power that he had unleashed was to great, even for him to control. The world became dark around me. I saw nothing but the emptiness of the shadows. Not even myself.

(Mali's POV)

My Yami had broken loose again. And now I have to stop it. But everything I've tried has failed. I don't know what to do. I don't want to hurt Ryou.

I see him in front of me. Is he protecting me? But he'll get sent tot the Shadow Realm! I can't let that happen. I don't know what will happen to me if he's gone.

I stood up and tried reaching out to him. It's too hard to move anything. My left arm moved forward towards Ryou. I felt his shoulder underneath his snowy hair. The darkness was around both of us. Everywhere. He looked at me over his shoulder.

"Malik, everything will be alright. I know it will."

I couldn't stop staring at him. He turned back around as the blast of energy finally struck us both. I heard him scream out. Just bearly though. Ryou feel to his knees and doubled over. Then it hit me. Right in the chest. The pain soared through my whole body. I screamed. It felt like the pain was traveling in my bloodstream, destroying every single molecule in my body. Then the energy disappeared, as well as the shadows. But that all I saw before the world went dark once more.

When I regained conscienceness, I tried to stand up, but toppled back over. My body feels so weak. What happened to my Yami? He's gone. But for how long? Ryou was still unconscience. I crawled over to him to see if he was alright. He was still breathing. I rolled him onto his back and laid my head on his chest. His heart was beating so peacefully. At least he was okay.

The next thing I knew, Ryou was awake. I guess I had fallen back asleep while laying there on him. His figiting woke me up. I moved my head away from him as we both sat up.

"Malik, what happened? Where's Bakura?" he asked, bearly even talking.

"I don't know...All I remember was a bright light surrounding me." must be why I see spots everywhere... "Wait, Bakura was here?"

"Yeah, he was earlier. Where could he be?" now he looked concerned.

It was daylight now, and the movie was at night. I guess we spent the night on the sidewalk. After a while, some random people walked by and looked at us strangley. I supposed we should get off our asses and do something else besides sitting here like idiots. One person came over and asked us if we needed any help. Of coarse I had to tell them off. I spat in there face as well. Hehehe... they deserved it. Asking me if I need help. Who do they think they are?

"Malik, I'm worried about Bakura." we both finally stood up.

"I'm sure he'll show up sooner or later. Like you said, 'he'll come home when he's hungry'." I brushed the dirt off myself.

"Maybe you're right, let's go home."

So we left and went home. Ryou stayed in the kitchen most of the time like always. And I basically lounged around like normal. Things soon became very quiet around the house. It kind of creeped me out. Something is usually making noise all the time, but for some odd reason, it was completely silent.

I was in my room when the silenced house started to bother me the most. It's too quiet. Something may be wrong. I went downstairs and saw nothing. Ryou wasn't in the kitchen and none of the household appliances were on. That is really unusual.

So, I went to go check on Ryou in his room. The door was slightly opened. I peeked inside to see that Ryou was sound asleep. How could he fall back asleep? We were unconscience for several hours! I tip toed over to him and sat on my knees in front of the bed. My hand found it's way to the top of his head and started to stroke his locks of white soft hair. Running my fingers down through it, finding no tangles at all.

He looks so peaceful while he's sleeping. The back of my hand slid down across his pale smooth cheeks and over his delicate lips. I couldn't stop myself. I was in a fantastic world where only Ryou and I were together.

The image I saw in front of me was beautiful. Ryou's eyes were closed and relaxed. His skin was pale, but the softness was irresistable. The lips that were plastered onto his face were almost pink in color. The mouth underneath had managed to reveale a small opening inbetween the two lips. Looking at this made all the blood and warmth of my body, surge all the way down to the front of my pants.

I bent down over him. Close enough to feel the light breath exceeding through his mouth. A thought crossed my mind as I sat there. What does he taste like? There's was only one way to find out. I leaned in even closer and layed my cold lips upon his. He was warm and soothing to the touch.

I stayed there on his lips, when the world suddenly came crashing back down into reality. Knocking everything I was thinking of, out of my head. I realized what I was doing and dash out of the room. The bathroom was the place in mind that I was heading for. I locked the door, turned on the shower, and sat on the lid of the toilet.

"What the hell did I do?" I yelled at myself inside.

I covered my eyes with my hand and leaned back on the toilet. The only thing in my mind right now was Ryou. Nothing else. Just Ryou in every one of my many perverted fantasies. I started to feel dizzy and lightheaded, my pants were tight in the front, I just kissed my crush in his sleep, the thoughts of fucking him passed on and on, the shower was runing at full blast, AND I think my Yami killed Bakura. So what else could go wrong?

The thoughts got even more seductive and disturbing until I couldn't take it anymore. My erection grew, because of them. I threw off my clothes and jumped in the shower, turing it to its coldest temperature. Yes it was freezing, but it made the woody go away. And all I could think about in the cold ass shower was that I wanted to get out. And Ryou in the cold ass shower with me. And Ryou naked in the- DAMMIT!!!!!!!!! Looks like I have a long way to go before he leaves my thoughts right now...BUT WHY DOES HE HAVE TO HAVE SUTCHA GREAT LOOKING ASS????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Well I can answer that question for ya, Malik. He's Ryou Bakura. Everyone knows that no matter what you do, Ryou is still gonna have a perfect dupa. But anyway, that's the end for chappie three! It was a little weird and I think it took me longer to write then the other two...I'm not quite sure what to do in the next chappie. So if you have any ideas or thoughts, feel free to put them in your reviews. And if you tell me your B-day, I may just write you a fic for a peresent. How does that sound? I won't start writing chappie 4 until you all review!!!!! so getsta readin'!!!!!!!


	4. A Happy Ending

HAWAAAAAAAAAAA! THE FINAL CHAPPIE! AAAA! (sniff) I feel o much better! I'm SOOOOOOOOOO sorry that this chapter took so long! I don't have a computer so I can't really work on it much… (cries) GOMEN NASAI!

But I've got to admit, I think this chapter is way better written then the others…I guess cuz I had way more time to improve….(sweatdrop) tee hee - well, I redo the other chapters when I have time but until then, you'll just hafta wait….AGAIN!

(Malik x Ryou, cuteness, yaoi, other stuff…)

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

(Normal POV)

The blinding sun peaked through the blinds and shone on the lump of blankets scattered on bed to the side, showing every curve and dent on the comforter. The only things that were visible on the bed were a few long locks of snowy white hair that laid in every direction across the top of the sheets. As the white angel slept, the Egyptian sat in wonder down the stairs.

He twiddled his thumbs again and again with his elbows on his thighs as he thought about something that, to him, should be impossible. He sat there in the middle of the couch pondering about the same thing until his head started to cramp up and hurt. So the tanned boy laid down and closed his eyes to rest his feeble mind, but the thought of the night before ran through his mind over and over again. With that perfect white angel laying in front of him, innocent and unknowing, and the insane deed that he had done to this angel of light.

……………………………………………………………………………………………...

After a few hours of the incidence, the Egyptian had already changed into some other clothes for the day to come. It was only about 6:00 PM but the whole neighborhood seemed silent. All he could think about were those five minutes in Ryou's room. Being alone didn't seem to bother him as much anymore, so he sat there just thinking and thinking.

"Ryou…" a few words occasionally escaped from his mouth.

For the next couple of hours, he was like this. Doing nothing at all. Just thinking.

As for the room occupied by the sleeping angel, he started to stir and fidget. His delicate lids that shielded his hazel brown eyes lifted showing them clearly. He blinked once, then twice before he sat up looking dazed and blinded from the sun's setting rays. The albino reached for his alarm clock off to the side of the nightstand and saw the numbers of 5:57 PM. He placed it back down and, with one hand, massaged both of his eyes to get a better view of his surroundings.

He then stood up and stretched his arms before heading to the bathroom down the hall. No lights were on but the sunlight through the windows were enough for him to see clearly. After relieving himself and washing his hands, the angel tip-toed down the stairs and saw a figure sitting in the living room.

"Malik?" soft words were released.

He turned around as Ryou finished walking down the stairs. The look of surprise caught his face. The ganguro stood up and walked around the side of the couch to reach Ryou. He stopped right in front of him and stared right into his chocolaty eyes. The rays of a reddish yellow color shone on the tanned boy, making him look eerie and serious.

"M-Malik? What's the matter?" the albino stammered as he took a slight step back.

Malik lunged forward towards the boy and grabbed him in his arms, pulling him close to his body. He held tightly as if the angel he was holding would fly away. The two stood there; one confused, and the other in happiness and sorrow.

"I'm sorry, Ryou." The Egyptian managed to say.

"What do you mean? You never did anything wro-" but he was cut off by Malik's lips.

Ryou's eyes widened as the two locked lips. Now very confused, he tried to pull away. The blonde's grip tightened as Ryou grunted and tried harder. As he lessened his grip just moments later, he took the chance to push Malik out. He thrust him a few feet back and caught his breathe.

"Malik, I…I…" the angel had a look of pure fear and confusion.

The blonde then jolted out of the house with a couple of tears riding down his cheeks. He slammed the door behind him and ran down the street. Malik came all the way into town before actually stopping at a near by bus stop bench. People walked by and often stared at the awkward ganguro boy before heading on their way. He sat on the bench, with his arms to his side, looking down at himself. He could never go back and yet, he had all the reasons to want to.

Eventually the blonde got up and wandered the streets until dark.

Back at the house, Ryou gently touched his lips, still breathing rather hard. He didn't know what to do, more like what to say. And since Malik was alone again, he had even more to worry about. He went up the stairs and into Malik's room. There were things lying everywhere; clothes, trash, books, and items of all sorts. But an odd looking spiral bound notebook caught his attention.

The book looked aged and torn around the edges. Ryou flipped through the book to the first few pages. They were blank, but from the look at them, the book was in fact a sketching notebook. He kept turning the pages until a picture shone up on one around the middle of the book. Ryou dropped the book at the sight of the drawing. It was him with wings like an angel holding on to the tanned Egyptian below him. At the bottom of the drawing were a few words.

"_I will never let you go."_

The sketch was elegant and astonishing; each stroke was precise and delicate. With shock in his heart, he picked up the notebook again and turned to the next page. It was a picture of the teen artist. His arms were crossed over his chest and tears were flowing down his cheeks. At the bottom were some more words.

_"What will fill this emptiness inside of me?"_

He flipped again to see another picture of the angel, himself. But this time, the angel was flying into the sky above, leaving the other in the sorrow and darkness. There also seemed to be stains from tears scattered across the page.

_"I'm Sorry."_

Ryou dropped to his knees in tears, dropping the book to the ground hard. He had hurt his friend that had loved him so much. And with that guilt, he set off to go search for Malik.

He ran into town as fast as he could. Ryou searched frantically, here and there. He looked everywhere he could think of, until a voice caught his attention.

"Are you lost, or are you looking for me?"

Ryou jerked around instantly to see the body of which the voice came from. Malik was leaning against the nearby building wall.

"Malik!" he jumped for the tan boy and embraced him in a hug while his tears started to soak up in his shirt. "Malik, I'm sorry. I didn't know I hurt you so much. I'm so sorry."

Malik put his arms around the other. "It's ok. In time things will get better. I promise."

The albino loosened his grip so that he could look up at Malik. To absorb his features, to be engulfed in his majestic violet eyes, to memorize his smile. The Egyptian leaned in closer towards the weary boy as the two locked lips once more. But this time, they both know very well what they are doing; no more confusion, no more pain.

_**Epilogue**_

The two, sitting under the stars, snuggled up to each other, gaze at the moon and beyond.

"Malik?"

"Yes?"

"Ai Shiteru, Malik."

"Ah, the words I've longed to hear…Ai Shiteru, Ryou." He kissed Ryou's head and closed his eyes.

The other smiled and inched closer to feel the Egyptian's warmth and closed his eyes as well.

The two held each others hands and fell asleep under the stars and moon, that watch over us all.

Just remember that you will always find a love, you just have to keep searching.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Well, that's the end…cute huh? Well, just review and I'll continue to write……tee hee! Thanx to all who review!


End file.
